Il riflesso del nulla
by Ida59
Summary: Neri bagliori riflessi, d'amore e di dolore, per la storia di un'anima.


Il riflesso del nulla

Autore: Ida59 – 16-24 aprile 2010

Beta-reader: nessuno

Tipologia: one-shot

Rating: VM14

Genere: Angst, introspettivo, drammatico, romantico, erotico

Epoca: 7° anno HP (l'ultimo giorno di vita di Severus Piton) + altre epoche nei flash back

Personaggi: Severus Piton, Lily, Silente

Pairing: Severus/Lily

Avvertimenti: nessuno

Riassunto: Neri bagliori riflessi, d'amore e di dolore, per la storia di un'anima.

Parole-Pagine: 3015 - 7

Nota: Storia scritta per la seconda sfida del Club delle Sadiche Fanwriter: "Riflesso dell'anima" .net/?t=34129521 sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

.net/

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale di Vivian, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Il riflesso del nulla

Il riflesso del nulla.

Era _quello_ che aveva davanti a sé, era solo _quello_ che lo specchio, inesorabile, gli mostrava.

Il nulla.

Nero, vuoto, silenzioso, gelido… definitivo.

In un gesto abituale il mago lasciò scivolare a terra il drappo nero che per un anno aveva ricoperto lo Specchio delle Brame e una nuvoletta di polvere si alzò dal pavimento: aveva sigillato la sala con la magia affinché nessuno, neppure gli elfi del castello, potesse entrarvi.

Un anno, un lungo, tremendo anno in cui aveva indegnamente occupato il posto dell'uomo che aveva ucciso, l'unico cui voleva bene, l'unico che aveva creduto in lui.

Un interminabile anno di sguardi carichi di odio da parte dei suoi colleghi che lo vedevano solo come il traditore e l'assassino.

Un infernale anno al servizio dell'oscurità, cercando in ogni modo di combattere ancora per la luce, proteggendola e difendendola come poteva, come aveva promesso ad Albus.

Un anno come Preside, a Hogwarts.

No, quella non era mai stata la sua aspirazione, mai lo specchio gli aveva rimandato quella prestigiosa e austera immagine.

Si raddrizzò in tutta la sua altezza, il volto pallido e fiero scolpito nel dolore, e fissò il riflesso del nulla in un respiro cupo, le labbra sottili serrate, ricordando il tempo in cui, al posto del vuoto, c'erano stati i suoi sogni.

Aveva imparato a controllare così bene la propria mente, ad occluderla alla perfezione davanti all'Oscuro Signore per mentirgli, ma anche davanti a chiunque altro, ormai, per celare a tutti il dolore che lo lacerava a fondo, che, forse, ora gli veniva naturale farlo anche davanti allo specchio, perfino davanti a se stesso?

Sì, era questo che stava facendo: ancora mentiva, opponendo la barriera che sempre usava per respingere il mondo, per proteggersi da sguardi che, forse, avrebbero anche potuto comprendere lo strazio del suo cuore, se solo glielo avesse permesso.

Si stava proteggendo da se stesso, dai propri desideri, da tutti i sogni infranti che si erano susseguiti nella sua vita, da tutto ciò che la scelta d'un ragazzo, tanti anni prima, aveva implacabilmente distrutto.

La menzogna in cui voleva credere era tanto più tremenda quanto più era consapevole che non si poteva mentire allo specchio, perché arriva sempre, nella vita, il momento in cui non si può più mentire a se stessi.

Il momento era giunto, infine, proprio quella notte: lo specchio mostrava i più reconditi e veri desideri dell'anima e nessuna barriera occlumantica poteva resistere alla sua magia.

Il nulla che vedeva davanti a sé aveva un solo significato, preciso e definitivo: Severus Piton, colui che tutti credevano essere il Mangiamorte, traditore ed assassino, non aveva più alcun desiderio, non sperava più in nulla.

Eppure, c'era stato un tempo, così lontano da sembrargli appartenere ad un'altra vita - o forse era stato veramente in un'altra vita, quella in cui la macchia della colpa non aveva ancora lacerato la sua anima -, che anche lui aveva avuto tante speranze, irraggiungibili chimere, e lo specchio gliele aveva mostrate tutte, luminose e brillanti come solo quelle dei bambini possono essere.

Fissò il cupo sguardo nero nello specchio per un'ultima volta e il riflesso del nulla lo avvolse, ombra che sprofonda nell'ombra. Poi chiuse gli occhi: non aveva bisogno di guardare per ricordare le sue illusioni perdute, i sogni che la vita aveva infranto con il suo decisivo contributo.

Aveva scoperto lo specchio durante il primo anno di scuola, subito comprendendo che il riflesso mostrava la realizzazione dei propri desideri.

Glielo aveva immediatamente svelato l'orgoglio che leggeva negli occhi di suo padre al posto del disprezzo, misto a paura, che sempre vi albergava nei confronti di quel figlio che non riusciva a comprendere, che non sentiva essere sangue del suo sangue.

Ciò che il piccolo Severus aveva dolorosamente capito solo molto più tardi, era che non bastava desiderare qualcosa affinché si realizzasse, anche se aveva sperato con tutto se stesso di poter un giorno vedere quello sguardo orgoglioso negli occhi di suo padre; ma non c'era mai stato, così come la gioia non era mai tornata negli occhi tristi di sua madre, né l'amore tra i suoi genitori.

Ma il piccolo Severus la vedeva così, invece, la sua famiglia, sorridente e unita, infine felice, la mano di suo padre sulla spalla del giovane mago, potente e sicuro di sé, che sarebbe diventato. E tra le sue braccia, accostato al viso pallido e contornato da lunghi capelli neri, c'era Lily, bellissima e luminosa, che gli sorrideva con amore.

L'aveva vista per anni, quell'immagine di irraggiungibile serenità, da ricordarla nei minimi particolari, dai riflessi rosso scuro dei capelli di Lily che si specchiavano nel bagliore nero dei suoi occhi, al sorriso rilassato di sua madre che spuntava appena dietro le spalle della sua giovane moglie, fino all'orgoglio che scintillava nelle iridi di suo padre!

Severus sospirò e riaprì gli occhi nel nulla di una famiglia che non era mai esistita, di un amore che non era mai nato, ma che era ugualmente riuscito ad uccidere.

Lily, la sua bellissima Lily, che non era mai stata sua ma che aveva desiderato con tutta l'ardente e impetuosa passione della sua giovinezza!

Quante notti aveva passato davanti allo specchio, dai tredici ai diciotto anni, a masturbarsi pensando a lei, osservando sempre più eccitato il riflesso di roventi amplessi sconosciuti, il profumo fresco di Lily nelle narici e la sua pelle di seta sotto le sottili dita tremanti!

Era solo in quei momenti silenziosi che aveva il coraggio di gridare il suo amore per l'amica di sempre, mentre il suo seme usciva solitario a fiotti regalandogli un inconsistente appagamento che un bacio, anche solo un mero e dolce sfiorare le labbra di Lily, avrebbe mille volte superato in intensità.

La sua Lily, nuda e bellissima, tra le sue braccia nel riflesso dello specchio, mentre al di qua, nella realtà, la mano sempre più velocemente stimolava la sua dura eccitazione; la sua Lily che nello specchio sussurrava con amore il suo nome, ardenti sospiri sulle sue labbra sottili, orfane di baci, a gemere un amore che nessuno poteva ascoltare, che Lily stessa non voleva sentire.

Severus tremò e serrò stretti gli occhi: gli sembrava quasi d'averla tra le braccia tanto a lungo e intensamente l'aveva desiderata per intere notti in quegli anni lontani, anche quando Potter, nella realtà, gliela aveva definitivamente portata via. Aveva continuato ad amarla con ardore nei suoi solitari sogni davanti allo specchio, con infinita e fantasiosa passione, lui che una ragazza nemmeno mai l'aveva baciata, figuriamoci fare all'amore, poi! Una vita di totale castità spezzata solo da quelle notti di roventi amplessi a gemere a labbra serrate il nome della ragazza che apparteneva al suo peggior nemico.

Poi l'odio era cresciuto nel giovane Severus e aveva travolto tutto, anche la ragione e l'amore. Nello specchio era comparso il potente Mangiamorte, l'argentea maschera a nascondere un'umanità che sembrava perduta, alla ricerca di un oscuro sapere che gli recava il potere e la vendetta, la rivalsa su tutti coloro che l'avevano umiliato, a partire da suo padre, che non l'aveva mai amato, fino ad arrivare a Potter, che gli aveva rubato Lily.

Ora poteva disporre della vita altrui, ne era l'unico arbitro, e nello specchio l'esistenza del rivale dipendeva solo da lui: Voldemort gli avrebbe strappato via il soffio vitale con un gelido lampo verde e Lily sarebbe tornata ad essere solo sua. Doveva solo proferire due brevi parole di morte, ma non le aveva mai pronunciate, il Severus riflesso nello specchio, anche se il marchio bruciava nero nella sua carne pallida: anche nei suoi sogni più reconditi non aveva mai realmente desiderato di vedere morto James! Le sue mani erano già abbastanza sporche di sangue e la sua anima, quella del bimbo che, estatico, osservava Lily oscillare sull'altalena e poi volare leggera nell'aria, era già troppo lacerata per precipitare ancora più in profondità nell'abisso infernale.

Si era rivolto a Silente, invece, disperato, quando si era reso conto che, a causa della profezia rivelata all'Oscuro cercando prestigio e potere, ora la sua dolce Lily rischiava di morire insieme alla sua famiglia. Aveva fatto l'impossibile per salvarla, si era umiliato davanti al suo Signore e poi aveva rischiato ogni giorno la vita, incurante d'ogni pericolo, facendo la spia per Silente e rischiando d'essere scoperto e ucciso, perfino per salvare Potter e suo figlio, purché Lily potesse vivere felice, anche senza di lui.

Così era l'Oscuro Signore che, inopinatamente, nel sogno dello specchio svaniva, e il suo braccio tornava libero dal marchio di schiavitù che lo aveva legato all'oscurità.

Ma quando Voldemort era veramente svanito in un filo di fumo nero, portando con sé il marchio, Severus non aveva mai potuto illudersi che il suo sogno si fosse realizzato, neppure per un breve istante, perché la sua Lily era morta, ed era quella la sola cosa che contava.

Severus sospirò profondamente, lo sguardo nero, scintillante di lacrime trattenute, di nuovo perso nel nulla del riflesso.

Lily era morta e da quel momento nella sua vita c'era stato posto solo per rimorsi, dolore e rimpianti e per quindici lunghi anni sempre le stesse immagini erano apparse nel riflesso, a esacerbare la sua interminabile sofferenza ed acuirne la insopportabile mancanza.

Di nuovo era tornato a fare l'amore con Lily, cercando da solo un effimero piacere mentre si osservava amarla con ardente passione, la mano a cercare i suoi seni e le labbra a lambire la sua intimità: poi sprofondava in lei con un gemito represso, regalandole un piacere sconosciuto quanto sospirato, cercando la dolcezza della sua bocca e la passione di baci mai avuti ma sempre disperatamente desiderati. Le dita stringevano frenetiche il suo membro, duro e pulsante, lo stimolavano convulse, alla ricerca d'un fiotto di piacere che cercava con sempre maggior fatica, senza mai ottenerlo, mentre il suo doppio amava Lily con instancabile irruenza, ancora e ancora, penetrando in lei in profondità fino a sentire il proprio nome, su quelle labbra adorate, sussurrato con un amore che mai era esistito.

Quando era quasi al culmine, sudato e stremato dalla ricerca d'un piacere che voleva invece del tutto negarsi, la scena sullo specchio cambiava, repentina, e, mentre agognava l'estasi, tra le braccia tremanti si ritrovava solo la sua Lily, fredda e pallida, gli occhi verdi sbarrati, come l'aveva vista quella notte nella gelida immobilità della morte.

Si ritraeva urlando dal sogno che s'era tramutato in macabro incubo, che ogni notte di nuovo cercava, ostinato, per punirsi sempre più a fondo, l'eccitazione del tutto svanita, castrata, e, ben presto, neppure più ricercata.

Le immagini erano sempre quelle, ma, trascorsi i primi tempi, il mago restava in piedi, davanti allo specchio, l'impeccabile abito nero allacciato fin quasi all'ultimo bottone e la gola strettamente fasciata dal luttuoso drappo di seta nera. Rimaneva immobile, le braccia inerti lungo i fianchi e le mani chiuse a pugno, serrate fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, le labbra premute tra i denti per impedirsi di pronunciare il nome della donna che amava e che era morta a causa sua.

Osservava il suo riflesso fare l'amore con Lily, sempre con più languida dolcezza, le labbra a sfiorarne piano la pelle in tenere carezze colme d'ardente passione a fatica trattenuta, poi entrare in lei con delicato impeto e muoversi piano, in profondità, a lungo, con devota perizia, regalandole un'estasi a sé sempre negata, solo beandosi del piacere che vedeva diffondersi sul suo viso e illuminarle gli occhi verdi di una luce speciale, che esisteva solo nei suoi lontani ricordi di bimbo, vividi come non mai, quando nella loro radura le raccontava dell'incantato mondo della magia, di quando sarebbero stati insieme a Hogwarts e il futuro sarebbe stato tra le loro mani, racchiuso in quel sottile legno magico.

Era solo allora che si avvicinava allo specchio, quando la voce di Lily, spezzata nell'orgasmo, lo chiamava: appoggiava le mani tremanti sullo specchio, come se mai avesse potuto rispettosamente accarezzarla, e sfiorava la superficie fredda con labbra ardenti, in un irrealizzabile quanto agognato bacio, la sua dura eccitazione a premere impotente contro il riflesso, dolorosamente compressa e impossibilitata a trovare appagamento.

Poi chiudeva gli occhi di scatto: aveva imparato il momento esatto per farlo, l'istante in cui la scena mutava dall'amplesso alla morte.

Chiudeva gli occhi, lentamente strisciava contro lo specchio, le mani a lasciare una scia di dolore, e scivolava in ginocchio, a piangere in silenzio l'amore che aveva ucciso, implorando un muto perdono che non poteva più ottenere.

Il mago sospirò, una lacrima che brillava negli occhi neri. Quanto aveva pianto davanti a quello specchio, quanta straziante sofferenza aveva voluto spietatamente infliggersi, notte dopo notte, per lunghi anni, incatenato tra ricordi e sogni, tra rimorsi e rimpianti!

Con una mano sfiorò appena la superficie, delicato e rispettoso, le sottili dita tremanti a regalare una carezza leggera alla sua Lily che per tanti anni aveva vissuto lì, prigioniera dei suoi impossibili desideri, tormentoso carnefice delle sue imperdonabili colpe.

Poi Voldemort era tornato e il marchio aveva ripreso a bruciare sulla sua pelle, orrido simbolo di una schiavitù perenne alla quale non riusciva a sottrarsi. Era tornato dall'Oscuro Signore, ma solo per combatterlo, su ordine di Silente, per distruggerlo e proteggere il figlio della donna che per tutta la vita aveva amato.

Così le immagini sul riflesso dello specchio erano cambiate, in un ultimo anelito di speranza che il mago non credeva più d'avere nel cuore. Il suo doppio lo guardava, immobile, lo sguardo nero scintillante di luce; poi lentamente alzava il braccio sinistro, sollevava la manica e glielo mostrava: bianco, lisco, perfetto, finalmente libero dalla sinuosa catena che, dalla notte della sua irreparabile scelta, quando le sue mani per la prima volta s'erano macchiate di sangue, l'aveva avvinto all'oscurità.

Sorrideva, il Severus dello specchio, senza colpe né rimorsi, innocente, lui, con le mani pulite, senza alcuna scelta sbagliata alle spalle, senza disperazione negli occhi neri, l'anima ancora integra e il cuore capace d'amare.

Così, crollava in ginocchio, il Severus reale, i suoi crimini a prostrarlo a terra con tormentosi rimpianti, colpevole di tutto, anche d'aver ucciso la propria innocenza. E lì, chino sul pavimento, i lunghi capelli neri a coprirgli il volto pallido e disperato, quasi strappava la manica sinistra e con odio furioso si graffiava in profondità il braccio, cercando di strapparsi l'oscurità dalla carne, lavando con il suo sangue altro sangue, implorando un perdono che, lui per primo, non poteva concedersi, non riteneva di meritare. No, non aveva ancora sofferto abbastanza da espiare tutte le sue colpe: una vita intera non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza per ripagare quelle che aveva spezzato!

Un nuovo, lungo e cupo sospiro bruciò le labbra del mago, gli occhi ancora fissi nel riflesso del nulla che decretava la fine d'ogni sua residua speranza, nell'impossibilità dell'agognata redenzione. Sapeva bene quando le sue ultime illusioni avevano cominciato a crollare, inesorabilmente. Era stato quando Albus gli aveva chiesto di ucciderlo, quando l'aveva obbligato a promettere di tornare ad essere un assassino. Una vita di tremendi e dolorosi rimorsi per ricucire le lacerazioni della sua anima, e il suo unico amico, l'unica persona cui voleva bene, ancora gli chiedeva di uccidere. L'aveva implorato, con voce dolce e l'azzurro sorriso negli occhi. E lui l'aveva ucciso, con gelida voce verde, l'anima così straziata dal dolore da resistere incredibilmente alla lacerazione che sempre l'assassinio portava con sé. Ma non quella volta, non con la vita di Albus che lenta si librava nell'aria ferma della notte, stringendo il suo cuore in una lancinante morsa d'acciaio che mai si sarebbe riaperta.

Da quel momento, durante l'ultimo anno, quando era tornato a Hogwarts come Preside, lo specchio gli aveva rimandato sempre una sola immagine, nitida e spietata: sé stesso, scompostamente disteso a terra, morto.

Si era osservato a lungo, lo sguardo fisso nel riflesso, pensando a quanto avrebbe voluto essere stato lui a morire, invece d'essere costretto ad uccidere Albus. Solo più tardi aveva capito, fino in fondo, cosa quell'immagine significava. Non era solo il dolore per la morte di Albus, era che non ce la faceva più a vivere, con tutto l'opprimente peso del suo passato e senza più alcuna speranza per il futuro, alla fine di nuovo solo e odiato da tutti.

Un unico desiderio gli era rimasto, quello di morire, al più presto.

Avrebbe anche potuto uccidersi, certo non gli sarebbe mancato il coraggio, ma non poteva: aveva il suo dovere da compiere, doveva mantenere la promessa fatta ad Albus e, fino in fondo, fino all'ultimo, combattere contro Voldemort, proteggere gli studenti e, soprattutto, Harry.

Così, era condannato a vivere, agognando solo di morire.

Era per quello che aveva spostato lo Specchio delle Brame nella stanza segreta adiacente alla presidenza: per potervi entrare ogni notte e, scacciando gli incubi dei rimorsi che nel sonno l'assalivano, osservare l'immagine dell'unica cosa che, ancora, riusciva a desiderare.

La propria morte.

Ma quella notte Severus Piton era rimasto deluso, così fissava rassegnato il riflesso del nulla dopo aver dolorosamente ricordato le immagini che per ben ventisette anni si erano susseguite accompagnandolo nella sua triste e solitaria vita.

Dopo tanti anni gli era facile capire che era infine arrivato il momento: non c'era più il suo corpo, morto, adagiato a terra nello specchio. Non gli era rimasto più nulla, da desiderare, neppure la morte.

In quello stesso istante il marchio bruciò: era il segnale concordato da Voldemort con i Carrow quando li aveva spediti alla torre di Corvonero alla ricerca del figlio di Lily.

Significava che lo avevano trovato e questo era la risolutiva fine di tutto.

Era infine arrivato il momento tanto agognato.

Il mago sorrise appena e si chinò a raccogliere da terra il drappo con cui ricoprì lo specchio: sapeva che non sarebbe mai più tornato a guardarlo.

Poi appoggiò la mano sul cuore e, con lenta delicatezza, trasse dalla tasca la foto di Lily che aveva rubato dalla camera di Sirius. Rimase ad osservarla, gli occhi neri che scintillavano, colmi d'amore, quindi l'accarezzò lieve, le dita che tremavano in quel gesto mille volte ripetuto, e la portò piano alle labbra, sfiorandola appena, rispettoso, mentre una lacrima gli scendeva sulla guancia pallida. Infine sussurrò, felice:

- Sto finalmente arrivando da te, amore mio!

8


End file.
